


Retaliation

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bullying, Completed, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fear, Poor Dami, Racism, some jackass gotham school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: Damian is being constantly bullied at school, yet he refuses to fight back so as not to disappoint his father. But it’s not like he’s gonna tell the man either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemini_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/gifts).



> WARNING: I do NOT support racism, I am a firm believer that everyone is equal. The following comments are for the purpose of the fic, if you do not like what is said, then pls do not voice it. Thank you.
> 
> To Gemini_00  
> Inspired after a portion of her recent fic :)

Gotham Academy is known as one of, if not the most, prestigious schools on the east coast. It is a place that only the richest of the rich attend due to its near fifty grand yearly tuition. But to Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, the most wealthy elite and well known socialite in Gotham, it is nothing short of torture.

When at his mothers, school with commoners wasn’t something to even be considered. His mother flew only the most highly trained tutors from the farthest corners of globe. He was a skilled genius by the time he was six.

Of course, when his mother ‘transferred’ him into his fathers possession, more than just one aspect of his strange life had been altered.

Unfortunately, both Grayson and his father had been adamant that he attend school with others his own age as a way for “socialization”. They had wanted him to make friends.

Hah. _Assassins_ don’t make _friends_.

Of course he had been opposed to the idea from the start. But with both Grayson, Father and even Pennyworth fond of the idea? There was no way he was getting out of this, that much had been obvious from the start. 

So, on a bright and sunny day that September, he had found himself shouldering a backpack, clothed in the academies required textiles, and walking up to the large (and frankly, quite unwelcoming) doors of the school.

The feeling of being anxious was not something that Damian was unfamiliar with, but, that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t blaming his nerves and the butterflies in his stomach on the previous nights dinner.

After all, Damian could take years of assassin training, sneak attacks, and guarding the nighttime streets of Gotham. Fourth and fifth graders? They would be handled easily.

Turns out, Gotham’s spoiled don’t take well to new comers. It had been Damians second day when he threw the first punch.

Father had been _furious_.

“ Retaliation is _never_ the answer, Damian. You cannot use your physical advantages against civilians.” Yes, that was all fine, Damian hadn’t been expecting his father to be joyful at his actions. It was the next words that had cut the deepest: “ I am extremely disappointed in you.”

After a night of sniffling into his pillow to coax himself asleep, Damian vowed never to touch a classmate again.

It did not matter what the imbecile of a child had said, if it had been important, Father would have asked.

Besides, those highly uneducated neanderthals would run out of things to berate Damian with by the end of the month.

 

***

 

It was nearly November when things started to escalate.

Damian had been right (of course he had been, he is _always_ right) and his peers ran out of insults in only five weeks. But, that did not mean that they were going to leave him alone.

They were only going to change the method in which they hurt him.

He wishes that he could say insults repeated twice and thrice did not sting as much as the first but, in truth, he could not.

“ What’d daddy Wayne do to get stuck with a twerp like you?”

“ Are you really so pathetic you scared mommy away?”

“ Fucking kid, no wonder your brothers call you Demon.” Were ones that particularly stung. And, of course, these seemed to be returning favorites.

It didn’t help that Damian was not a kid that smiled. Neither did he talk often, and when did, it was short and berating.

That was the reason his family members saw no difference in his declining mood. Not that Damian wanted them to. Hearing his father’s harsh words after the first altercation at school had been hurtful enough, surely showing his weakness a second time would do only the situation further harm.

The man would not want to be burdened by his sons issues.

Damian only ever considered saying something once, on a Thursday afternoon.

Because it was still nice out, the students were given their lunch period in the clearing behind the school.

As per usual, Damian used this time to sketch, sitting under a tree a good distance from the other kids and nibbling on a sandwich Pennyworth had made for him.

Three older students, sixth graders (if he remembered correctly), approached him.

“ Hey, Demon!” The tallest one, Spencer Fields, the son of a dirty business man, greeted. “ Whatcha do’in? Playin’ tic-tac-toe with your imaginary friend?”

The kid was relatively intimidating for only thirteen years of age. He screamed bully, having stayed back a year, he stood roughly two inches above the majority of his classmates. Thus said, he towered over fourth grader Damian Wayne.

“ What is it Fields? Did you run out of little girls to make cry?” Damian said, eyes not leaving his sketch.

“ Nah, see, that’s where you come in short-stack.” The nickname was the same that Todd often used but this one held no affection, only fiery hatred.

“ Your demeaning comments will not rile me, Fields.” He still did not give the bully the satisfaction of looking up.

“ I’ve noticed. We’re gonna try somethin’ knew today.” After a quick nod to one of his sidekicks, Damian’s sketchbook was ripped from his hands.

“ Listen here you-“ A foot to the ribs prevented Damian from finishing and another took the breath from his lungs. Given two seconds of leeway and the young Wayne could have flattened mighty Spencer with a flick of his wrist. If not for Father’s sure disappointment.

Fields’ laughter deafened Damian as another kick was sent to his gut, his half eaten sandwich threatening to make itself known.

And just as his luck went, his secluded tree was far from his teachers eye.

Finally, there was a pause before: “ We’ll be back to play tomorrow, Demon.”

Masking bruised ribs on patrol that night hadn’t been nearly as difficult as it should have been, and, ignoring the black and blue tenderness they brought the next morning, Damian succumbed himself to another day of antics and pulled on his uniform.

Again, they were given their lunch period outside and Damian sat beneath his tree. The sketchbook that had been stolen from him the previous day still had yet to be returned, so, instead he read a book. It was one Todd had lent him a few days prior.

Nothing seemed amiss until a bucket of sand was dumped atop his head.

“ See you still haven’t gone back to where you belong.” Snapped Spencer. “ Or you just waiting to join them in the next attack?”

Damian fumed, his face turning deep crimson as he flew to his feet, the nerve of that-

“ Whatcha readin’ punk?” The hardcover book was snatched from his hands as Fields pushed him back into the lingering sand.

“ Ha! _The Princess Bride_? You really are a girl.” Spencer smirked and Damian found himself wishing he had been reading _any other book._ Especially with what the sixth grader did next.

A page of literature was torn from its spine.

 _Todd’s_ book.

His _brothers_ book. The one that Damian had only been lended, the one that had years of dog ears and highlights, the one with notes scribbled in the margines. It could not just be _replaced._

“ Stop!” The word left his mouth before he could think, but he had to stop Todd’s book from being destroyed. “ Stop! _Please_!”

“ Oh so you _do_ have manners?” He tore the last page with a glistening smile on his lips. “ But you should have asked earlier.”

He dropped the shell of the book into Damian’s lap and walked away with a laugh. His goons following with smirks.

Damian fell to ground, wiping the few leaked tears from his cheeks and did the best to gather the ripped and torn pages. He stuffed the remnants into his backpack before standing and trudging back to class.

 

***

 

Climbing into the backseat of the pristine car Pennyworth drove had been everything Damian was dreading.

“ Master Damian! However did you get so filthy?” Of _course_ Pennyworth would notice. The man had the eyes of a hawk, Damian had been expecting no less.

“ We spent our lunch out in the schoolyard.” He said, as if it explained everything. As it was, Pennyworth did not push further.

The car ride was spent staying incredibly still as to not brush sand onto his car seat and add more chores to Pennyworth’s already heavy workload.

He was tired and irritable by the time they returned home.

Not to mention still covered in sand.

“ Hey demon baby, you take a dive in a sandbox?” And Drake’s comment was the last straw.

“ I’m NOT a demon!” The outburst caught the occupants of the room off guard, this wasn’t the usual show of hatred of his nicknames. This was something much more... intense.

“ I’m... sorry?” Tim tried, he hadn’t expected to cut a wire in the boy.

“ I’m not- not a d-demon.” The statement was quiet and ridden with tears but it was there and that was all the family needed to be concerned.

“ What’s this about baby bat?” Jason. Jason _Todd._ Todd was in the room and the crumpled pieces of his book were in Damian’s backpack.

The backpack Pennyworth was _holding._

“ I’m sorry! They- they took it! They ruined it!” He was sure to be in trouble, firstly for being so weakand secondly for the book.

“ Ruined what kiddo?” Todd’s eyes flicked to the backpack and Damian’s heart rate increased.

“ No!” He squealed, clawing for the material and holding it tightly in his arms.

“ You can show us Dames. What did they do?” Damian hasn’t heard Tim call him something that even resembled his given name in a very long time, the thought was enough to make the boy look up. First at Drake, then at Todd.

“ M-sorry.” His grip loosened on the bag and he allowed Jason to pry it from his trembling fingers. The sound of the zipper opening was _sickening._

The sight was met with silence.

“ Well those mother fu-“

“ What’s going on in here?” Oh.

Damian had forgotten about _Grayson._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extreme delay. I just got back from a trip and was unable to post while overseas. I'm sorry for my selfishness! Here's the next and final chapter!
> 
> ALSO, PLEASE READ:
> 
> An amazing youtube family known as RED HOOD FAN SERIES has taken their precious time and personal capitol to create some great content for us. They have made an entire season of episodes focusing on the Batfamily. Their content is amazing and rivals professional movies and Tv shows that go on air. So far we have seen Jason, Dami, and Tim. In order to meet the rest of the family in a season 2 they need to reach their kickstarter goal. Even a dollar helps! 
> 
> If you cannot donate, even watching their videos, and sharing with friends and family will help. Just simply search Red Hood Fan Series in youtube, this is NOT a promotion, and you won't regret it.

Dick Grayson is not a violent man, nor has he ever been bad tempered, but the look of pure hatred on his face was not one to soon be forgotten by the other members of the family.

 

“ He did _what!?_ ” Dick’s fists shook with anger and Damian had to look twice to assure himself there was no steam escaping the older boys ears.

 

That reaction had not been expected, and immediately Damian thought the fury to be directed at him. After all, he had been the one to show weakness, to allow Todd’s book to be defaced, Damian had been the one _crying._

 

In the eyes of his mother, Damian would have been at fault for being the weaker of the two, for not retaliating.

 

 

_“ You must always plan your counter attack strategically, Damian.” She once told him, he had been barely four at the time._

 

_“ What if I don’t need to?” His grammar had been stellar at that age, just like his mother was grooming his war strategy to be._

 

 _“ There must_ always _be one. Do you understand? Those who do not fight back, deserve no more than death at the hands of their enemies.”_

 

 

But father had told him not to react, to never harm or fight a civilian. In one ear he had his mother telling him one thing, and in the other, his father.

 

He supposed he should listen to his father, since he was currently residing in the man’s house, but his mother’s words were still encouraging him to rebel. To rid himself (and frankly, the school as well) of these nuisances without bothering his family.

 

He hadn’t even noticed his regression into himself.

 

“ Dick stop, your scaring him.”Damian had, in fact, been retreating into his blazer and, upon realizing this, Dick’s expression immediately softened.

 

“ Sorry Dames, I’m just really mad at those kids. Can you tell me what happened?” So Dick _wasn’t_ mad at Damian. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And, with Grayson kneeling beside him, Timothy next to him and Jason still holding him tightly, Damian was the definition of coddled, yet, he didn’t mind.

 

“ T-they’ve been doing it all year. M-m’not a demon!” He was spluttering now, tears and snot mixing on his face. he had tried, he really had. But keeping it all in was _hard_ , and he could only bottle things up for so long.

 

“ We know Dames, your not a demon, we promise. Can you tell me what else they did?” It was paining Dick, he could tell. It was painful for Dick because it was hard for Damian to talk about it. About how his classmates had berated him all year.

 

But Todd’s strong and sturdy arms around him and Dick’s hands holding his own and Drake’s nearby presence was all comforting enough, he supposed he could continue…

 

“ They t-tell me that you don’t w-want me. T-that father n-never wanted me. A-and, he d-didn’t!” He’s sobbing now, and both his brothers’ grips tighten on him. He’s pretty sure Timothy set a hand on his shoulder at some point.

 

But, God, he’s sobbing openly in the middle of the living room. The lights are too bright and the feeling of snot on his upper lip is uncomfortable yet hardly noticeable all at the same time. He feels like he hasn’t slept in _days_.

 

Dick, being the mind reader that he is, then says:

 

“ Come on, we’ll get you changed from those dirty clothes.” And suddenly he’s being carried, still by Todd, up the grand stair case and down the hall in the direction of the bed rooms.

 

And Damian’s too distraught to care that’s it’s still light outside or that he’s about to be tucked in like a _child_. He can only sob.

 

He’s still sobbing when Grayson brings a cool cloth to clean his face or when Jason begins taking off his sandy school clothes. He’s still sobbing when Drake runs his hand through his hair, shaking out the offending grains. He still sobs as his brothers lay him in his bed and Titus and Alfred (the cat) snuggle into him. He sobs until he’s finally past the point of exhaustion, and falls asleep.

 

The expressions of the three remaining (and conscious brothers) immediately sour.

 

“ I can’t believ-“

 

“ Poor Dam-“

 

“ I’ve got some fucking brats to murder.”

 

“ Jason!” Dick felt the same anger, yes, but these were _children_. “ No killing.” Not to mention him and Bruce has been on rather good terms recently and if he...

 

“ Heavy maiming then.”

 

“ Tim!” Seriously? Hadn’t anyone taught Dick’s brothers how to administer proper revenge?

 

“ What, Dick? Did you not see how bad they hurt Damian? Did you not see his fucking ribs?”

 

“ Of course I saw, but we can’t just hurt civilian children.” (No matter how badly he wished they could.)

 

With a sigh much more dramatic than necessary, Jason reattached his gun to the holster on his hip.

 

“ Oh okay, Goldie. What’s your genius plan then?”

 

The eldest only smiled.

 

“ Something that’s going to make them wish they had only been killed.”

 

***

 

Spencer Fields jogged down the steps of the school, backpack slung over one shoulder, and and nearly two hours after the other students were permitted to leave.

 

Because some _snitch_ had told on him for playing his new game.

 

That, of course, wasn’t fair. His father had always told him that he needed to fight for what he wanted and that it was okay for him do whatever needed to be done if it meant he emerged on top. Damian Wayne, that devil, was the only one with marks higher than him in the entire academy. It was obvious the brat was getting help from his father and cheating on tests. No one was smarter than a Fields. He was simply putting the boy in place.

 

Unfortunately his father once again decided to have impeccable timing and plan a business trip on the same day Spencer was given detention. Thus, he had was faced with no alternative and was forced to attend.

 

That’s how he got here; nearly no one left on the schools general vicinity and yet he was just getting out.

 

A motorcycle was parked by the curb, leaning heavily on its kickstand. It was mostly black but had a red seat and handles, it must have been expensive, if it’s shimmering silver additions were anything to judge by.

 

Spencer was barely given the chance to wonder who the owner was before he barreled straight into something.

 

The man was tall, six feet at least, and muscular like all he never left the weight room. He was young, and there was a white streak through his black hair, a dead giveaway he was the second oldest son of Bruce Wayne. Recently declared to be alive, and _absolutely pissed_.

 

Spencer quickly glanced around, to see if his nanny had arrived to pick him up. She hadn’t. So instead, he straightened his back and squared his shoulders, craning his neck to look at his offender. He opened his mouth to speak then, but the young man spoke first.

 

“ You should watch where your going.” He growls, and Spencer thinks there is more bite to the words than necessary.

 

“ Perhaps you should listen to your own advice.” No one gets to look at him like he’s something they just stepped on, even if they are Bruce Wayne’s son.

 

Actually, especially then.

 

“ Wanna repeat that?” The older of the two asks, voice dropping dangerously low. Jason takes a step forwards as Spencer takes one back.

 

Only to bump into someone else.

 

He whips around to see non other than Dick Grayson. Wayne’s oldest. Did they possibly…? No. The Demon held too much pride to throw it all away over a common playground bully.

 

“ I hear someone’s been messing with our little brother?” He said, hands casually fisting in the pockets of his blue hoodie. So the brat _was_ that pathetic.

 

“ And tearing pages from my books?” Says Jason, taking a threatening step forward. Spencer flings himself around, only to slam into another brother.

 

The current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Tim Drake.

 

“ And _no one_ messes with a Wayne, _especially_ our baby brother.” He was surrounded now, the Drake boy filling in the gap that was his last hope of escape.

 

“ W-what are you gonna do to me?” He cringed at how much fear could be heard in his voice.

 

“ Oh don’t worry.” Dick said, there was almost genuine reassurance in his voice. Almost.

 

“ Your teeth are safe.” Jason Todd sounded almost _regretful_ of that.

 

“ But your grades aren’t. I was actually impressed that you were able to get by the schools firewalls to change your grades. maybe next time you shouldn’t leave a trail.” Tim sneered.

 

Spencers stomach contracted harshly, his heart leaping into his throat at the young CEO’s words.

 

“ What do you mean? What did you do?” He asked frantically.

 

“ Little Timmy did some hacking, your grades are back where they should be, brat.” Jason smiling was rare, and _terrifying._

 

“ I’m sure your dad’s going to be real happy.” Reminded Dick.

 

“ No! You can’t, I’ll change it back!” Spencer screamed, heart racing.

 

“ Took care of that problem too, I personally contacted the school about there little breach. They were so kind as to allow me to personally update their security. No more tweaking.”

 

Spencers job dropped. None of the demons brothers had even laid a hand one him, yet, this was the most terrified he had ever been. he was crying before he knew it, burying his head in his hands at the embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid.

 

It was then that his phone starting ringing, he pulled it out shakily, turning white at the caller ID flashing on the screen.

 

 _Dad_.

 

***

 

Bruce Wayne was not an angry man, despite the beliefs of many of his friends and family, he had a good temper, an even one. But when someone messed with his family? With his kids?

 

Well, it would have some wishing for the apocalypse.

 

Hearing the news about what Damian had been going through at school, what those kids had been saying and doing to him, had him fuming.

 

However, instead of tearing his hair out and pulling the cowl on, he calmly pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

The other line was answered on the second ring:

 

Smiling, Bruce said; “ Hello? Lucius? Yes, I need to buy a company.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie patches up the gaping holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that I kind of neglected this fic. Gonna be honest here: I 100% forgot it existed... Nevertheless, I'm back with the last chapter :,)

When Stephanie got wind of the bullies she was infuriated. She had never been a bully’s main bait, but she hadn’t been popular either. She had her fair share of experiences with the type especially when word of her…. incident…. got around. She like to think that she had handled things nicely though, scheduling a meeting with the schools principle before and speaking about different solutions to the problem and punishments for the other kids. She had been more interested in the punishment parts, no surprise there.

 

There was one kid, another girl her age, who had been spreading inappropriate photos and mock text conversations, marking Stephanie in each of them. Calling her a slut, a whore. That girl had been expelled, forced to attend a school on the other side of Gotham, she had been planning to go to Gotham Academy through a scholarship, but that had been revoked as well. That turn out made Steph immensely happy, but that didn’t mean that she hadn’t been satisfied with the other girls’ suspensions and two months detention.

 

Once Tim Drake had told Steph about Damian’s bully encounter. She had been infuriated, both with the brat of child that touched her Baby-Bat, but she might have been even more angered by the way the Big-Bat ‘handled’ the situation.

 

Buying the kid’s dad’s company was _definitely_ not a top running solution. Not that she should have been surprised, that had been such a Bruce reaction.

 

She wasn’t sure if there was much that she could do about that family’s company now, that was something she would have to talk to Tim about at a later date. For now though, she needed to make sure that Damian knew that was not how you responded to situations that didn’t go your way.

 

She knew the brat was home, she had just seen him at the Sunday ‘family’ dinners, and approached his room warily. She hadn’t ever really been with him alone before. Not in civilian form anyway. There had always been other people around, the kids siblings or a butler or something. Steph was little wary, telling a rebellious assassin child that what his seemingly godly father had done was wrong, was not going to be a safe venture. But, she was doing this for Damian (and any other unfortunate brats that chose to mess with him but that was besides the point) and from the way Tim told her Dami had reacted to the conflict, he didn’t really seem much like a threatening assassin as he use to. Maybe her mostly failed attempts to get him to act as an untrained, ‘normal’ child were finally paying off.

 

The door was cracked slightly, and she could hear Titus’ faint sniffs of affection. She knocked once, and upon receiving no response, proceeded to open the door. She had never fully been in the kids room before, that privilege was usually purely reserved for family members, by legalities or blood. It was organized, and far more matured than how she would have pictured a ten year olds room. Still, there were the little things that were making her fight back a small smile. The childish bed sheets peaking from underneath the navy comforter, Dicks doing no doubt, a much loved blanket folded tediously on the edge of the bed, one of Damians many sketchbooks sitting open on the desk, the Batman symbol in the outlet that she is absolutely sure is a nightlight. That’s one thing she’s learned about nearly all the Wayne’s and friends. They all seem crazy from afar, but really, they all have little things that resemble normally hidden in each of them. Example A) Assassin babies could be afraid of the dark too.

 

“ Dames?” She asked, deciding to get the long dreaded conversation over before her conscience decided it didn’t enough to pull through with it.

 

“ Over here Brown.” She heard from somewhere on the other side of the floor. For a moment she pictured Damian on the floor doing yoga- needless to say seeing him spread out with Titus, dressed in his pajamas and decorating a sketchpad with drawings made a lot more sense.

 

“ You busy?” She asked, sitting on the floor not three feet away from him.

 

“ Tt. Clearly, Brown.” He scoffed. “ I’m glad my Father taught you such great observational skills.” Steph rolls her eyes, the bitterness of Damian’s words rolling easily off her shoulders.

 

“ So... I heard about what happened.”

 

“ A lot of things happen, Brown.” He says, his voice lacks interest but he puts down his sketchbook nonetheless.

 

“ About the bully, brat.” She said, attempting to flick him on the back of the head before he could dodge. Her words held no fire.

 

“ A thing of the past, it’s of little importance now.” He say, picking up one of sleeping Titus’ massive paws. The animals foot takes up nearly all of Damian’s hand, but he’s sure to focus his gaze on the roughed pads.

 

“ That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“ Tt. What about it?”

 

“ Well first, you know how your dad handled it, right?” She asks again, only to find Damians gaze is still downcast. That won’t do, this conversation is far too important. “ Look at me, kid.” She says, risking a hand to lift the boys chin up. he slaps it away immediately.

 

“ Of course, he purchased that imbeciles father’s company.” Damian answers simply.

 

“ Which was _not_ how he should have handled the situation.”

 

“ Them give me a suggestion of how he should have handled it. If you seem to deem yourself an expert.” She’s clenching her face, really having trouble not punching this freaking child right in the jaw. But he’s ten Steph, NO.

 

“ Dames,” She breathed in a sigh. “ Kiddo, there are so many other ways to deal with your issues, okay?”

 

“ Pft. As if you would know.”

 

“ I actually do.” She snapped, before she softened tone and launched into a miniature sized story of her life. She talked a little about Black Mask, about her dad, she even mentioned the baby. But most importantly, she focused on the bullying. She knew the horrors she had faced weren’t nearly as bad as what the freaking kid in front of her had seen but, they had all had their own trauma’s and hers was plenty for a life time.

 

By the time that she was done, she was suppressing shaking hands and Damian was staring at her with an almost admirable awe.

 

“ I… I apologize.” He muttered, attempting once again to avoid her gaze. God, the emotional constipation was hereditary.

 

“ That’s a first.” She said, and immediately felt bad when the kid seemed to hunch in a little. “ Hey, you know everything they said wasn’t true right?”

 

“ Grayson already informed me.” He muttered again, there was more he wanted to say, she knew.

 

“ But I know how it feels, remember? I know it’s not easy to forget those things.” She admits.

  
“ Tt. I’m not weak like you Brown.” She really wants to smack this kid.

 

“ Dami, you can talk to me. I’m not going to make fun of you, your not going to get in trouble. Talk to me kiddo.”

 

“ They… they talked of mother. Of how father didn’t choose me like he chose the others.”

 

“ Did you tell your dad that?” She asked, rubbing her finger nails behind Titus’ large ears.

 

“ Then I’m sure you know how wrong whatever douchebag that told you that was.”

 

“ Yes, and… I’m much happier with here him than with mother.” Sensing that their conversation was on the border of either being way to touchy feeling or escalating to a disagreement, she made to wrap things up.

 

“ Good, that’s good kid.” She ruffled her hair on the way out, making her way out the bedroom, barely slow enough to hear:

 

“ Thank you Bro- Stephanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my coffee :,)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: Red Hood Fan Series deserves your love. Simply search for them on youtube to begin your addiction. This is not common cosplay, roles are by PROFESSIONAL actors and the ages match! Season one focuses on Jason Todd, Damian Wayne and Tim Drake. They have season two coming this month (on Friday), season one is available to watch right now! We are trying to connect them to DC! Please assist us by emailing WARNER BROS about them! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are my coffee :,)


End file.
